Rude Awakening
by Jenlinkitty
Summary: This is a Digimonmy pov crossover R&R please! Thank you! Discontinued because of the dreaded Mary Sueness


Rude Awakening  
by Jenlinkitty  
Chapter 1  
  
~~Disclaimer- I don't own any part of Digimon~~  
  
I stand there between the two bleachers wondering, at how amazing the singer looks. The song fills my mind, and I crack a smile. My hearts sings with the music.Though this is an outdoor concert, the night air makes the song seem more soulful.  
  
As the music sends me into a trance, a pair of hands clamp my mouth and waist. With much force they pull me under one of the bleachers, as I struggle with all of my might to get away. In sheer panic I had failed to realize that my hands were brought behind me and were being bound by a long thread of rope. Darkness clouded my vision as a blind fold was placed over my eyes, as with a gag over my mouth. For a moment I tried to think of what just happened when I felt my body being lifted over a broad shoulder. I tried to kick my way to freedom, but I came to find out that my ankles too had been bound. Somewhere is the back of my memory shot a terrifying thought. The hand that clamped my mouth shut, had only three digits, with claws at the end. In sheer panic of what had me bound and was now moving out of the concert grounds, I passed out. All I could remember seeing was the red glowing eyes...  
  
I awoke on a cold cobblestone floor. In the darkness, I found that by rope were my hands and feet not bound, but by chain. I rose slowly to my knees and realized that the blindfold and gag were gone. Stunned at the events that, to me, just happened, I began to recall what happened before I was captured.  
  
~~~  
  
Earlier that day at lunch in the cafeteria:  
  
All of us were huddled together at the usual table near the door. The topic of the day was of course anime! No big surprise, considering that all of us loved some form of anime, whether it was Yuu Yuu Hakusho, Inu Yasha, or many others, everyone likes it. My best friend Katie sat beside discussing on how Yuu Yuu Hakusho is better than anything, while Maura, who was sitting accross from me, was arguing for Inu Yasha. The battle of the anime ensued for half the lunch, the rest of the time we just ate. While they were arguing, Trevor, who sat to the left of me, was updating his neverending comic, "The Crew". (AN- This is utterly true, he has been doing this comic now since last [school] year!! ^_^) I laughed at the antics he made his characters go through.  
  
Another subject brought up at the table was the concert being held that evening. One of my friends Mark knew a guy from the band, his name was Matt. "By the ways of the Mark," as he proclaims in 3rd person, "he was able to get us tickets to see the show." By his odd way of announcing it, we somehow understood his utterings, and rejoiced.  
  
The bell rang which signaled for fifth period to begin, we dispersed and headed to our next classes. Which wasn't too much of a drag, considering that I had to play the violin, which is one of my favorite things to do ^-^.  
  
Later that evening:  
  
We were already at the gate of the fairgrounds where the concert was to be held. We were waiting on Mark to show up because he had all of the tickets. After his arrival, we set out to find some good seats. We pulled up beside another big group, who knew Mark through Matt. After some brief introductions, we took our seats and waited for the show to start. I was seated next to a teen with red hair. His name was Izzy. I found out, that like me, he was a computer whiz. We talked until the lights dimmed to start the show.  
  
The concert was spectacular with so many flashing lights and wonderful sounds. During the intermission I ran off to get me a snack. When the band started again, I had only finshed half-way through my hamburger and cramed to finish. The crowds on the way back were diminishing as I walked over to where we sat. I changed my mind, went the other way and decided to hit the restrooms. Afterwards, as I was going to my seat, I stopped between the blechers and noticed how handsome the energetic singer looked. And that's when I was abducted.  
  
~~~  
  
My mind slowly calmed a bit as silence spread throughout the room, or dungeon, or prison, whatever you wanted to call it. I began to wonder the reason for my captor's abduction of me. What unnerved me out of all this was the hand that held me captive. A monsters hand no doubt, but I never thought that they existed.  
  
Two voices that came from behind a door somewhere in the room caught my attention. I could make out what they were saying, but couldn't find where it was coming from...  
  
"Hey, love? Why do we need that child to conquer those digi-brats?" a masculine voice quarried.  
  
"Master said that we could hold her in exchange for power the digi-brats will give us. And don't call me love..." a feminine voice retorted.  
  
"Arukenymon, How would that work?"  
  
"Mummymon, are you -that- idiotic? We hold the brat for ransome..." then the sound of a door handle turning could be heard. I was blinded by a bright light that came 15 ft. in front of me. I shielded my eyes as best as I could considering the chains that bound me to the wall. This though was natural light, but I had accustomed myself to the darkness. When I put my arm down to see, I saw only a sillhouette of a man and a woman, both dressed in fancy clothing as I could tell from the shadows.  
  
This "Arukenymon" person was the first to speak. "Hey brat, you're coming with us.." Immediately she undid my chains and signalled for the "Mummymon" to tie up my hands with rope. I wanted to resist, but how would I know that I wouldn't get captured again trying to locate an escape route. As much as I hated it, I forced myself to comply with their demands. They led me out into a maze of endless hallways, until I could see a door, which led to the outside. As we walked out, I could feel the warm sun beaming off of my face. Night had turned to day, and spending the night in a dungeon wasn't exactly my way of greeting the day. As we headed to a big jeep, I finally caught a glance at the faces of my captors. One was a beautiful young woman, in a red dress with a purple belt, as if her fashion sense wasn't bold enough, on her head a matching witch's hat. I shuddered at her lack in taste. The other guy, "Mummymon", looked like a grey, well, mummy... I noticed his hands and gasped. They were the same hands that held my mouth the previous night.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~  
  
It just sort-of popped into my head so I wrote it down. Please Review! It will be greatly appreciated! ^_^  
  
Love and Peace,  
Jen ~.^ 


End file.
